


more than you know

by asinglebullet



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, LMM - Freeform, Lin-Manuel Miranda - Freeform, Lin-Manuel Miranda x reader - Freeform, hamiltonmusical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asinglebullet/pseuds/asinglebullet
Summary: You’re an actor in the Broadway musical Hamilton. Lin-Manuel Miranda visits the musical he wrote and played in, because of the birthday of the show. No one knew that two stubborn people would be a perfect match.
Relationships: Lin-Manuel Miranda/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Before you read the story:
> 
> Lin is married and everything what I write here isn’t real.
> 
> If I would write anything what could be triggering (what I don’t have planned) I would put a TW on the chapter :) 
> 
> Could be that I‘ll write chapters with the mention of sex, I won’t put a TW for this
> 
> Hope you will have fun with reading!  
> 

“You’re okay?”, Thayne asked you and gave you a cool pack. You just nodded and grimaced your face when you tried to move your ankle.

“I don’t think that you broke it, but you definitely have to rest the next days”, Thayne said frowning, and you rolled your eyes.

You lied your head onto the pillow Thayne gave you. “Notice to myself, never fight about a cookie with Thayne”, you said, and he grinned.

“That’s right, but I seriously didn’t want to hurt you”, Thayne said, and you smiled softly. “You didn’t do anything wrong”, you answered.

You hated the fact that you were hurt and couldn’t give your best tonight, because this day was special. Some original Broadway cast would watch the show this evening, and you were exited like hell to finally meet them.

The next thing was that the press came today for pictures, and you all worked hard for this.

“You could watch the show!”, Thayne grinned, and you laughed.

“It’s press day, not injured actor day”, you said and smiled. “Anyway, I’m sure I can be on stage tonight. It’s a Peggy-Maria day for me”, you simply said, but Thayne shook his head.

“You shouldn’t”, he said, but you were really stubborn. “I have a bandage for my ankle in my changing room, and I’ll use it”, you said and Thayne sighed.

“I just don’t want to see you in pain”, Thayne said softly. “I’m old enough to know my limits”, you answered and Thayne sighed.

“Okay I can’t beat your stubborn ass, but I know someone who can!”, Thayne grinned, and you raised your eyebrows.

“About what are you talking?”, you asked confused and Thayne grinned. “The most stubborn person worldwide is visiting us today, and I’m pretty sure he’s already here”, Thayne grinned.

“Would you mind telling who this should be?”, you asked confused. “The one and only Lin-Manuel Miranda”, Thayne grinned.

“I never met Lin before, but he won’t stop me from performing tonight”, you simply answered and Thayne grinned.

“I bet he will”, Thayne said, but you shook your head. “I will go to my changing room now, and you should do that too”, you said and stood up.

Your ankle hurt, but you were too stubborn to admit that. You limped a bit and Thayne was at your said in a few seconds.

“Y/N I know you since you’re born, I’m your best friend, and I clearly see that you’re hurt!”, Thayne said, and you sighed. “I’m going on stage to tonight, I want to do this”, you said and Thayne rolled his eyes.

Your best friend knew how stubborn you were, because he knew you because of your older brother. Thayne and your brother went to the same school, and he hung every day at your house.

At the time you were like six years old you had the biggest crush on fourteen years old Thayne, but when you got older you both started to be really close friends.

“Stubborn idiot”, Thayne said, and you grinned. “When you really want to help me bring me to my changing room”, you pleaded, and he just nodded.

Thayne put an arm under your shoulders and helped you to walk. After only ten seconds he suddenly left your side and with a childish behavior he walked towards a man.

You stumbled softly and shook your head. Sometimes Thayne was a four years old who just saw candy.

You just limped towards them, your ankle hurt, and you hoped a support bondage would take the pain away.

You saw that he hugged a man, and you recognized him as Lin-Manuel Miranda. It was the biggest pleasure to finally meet him, since you played in Hamilton since over a year, and you enjoyed his work.

“You have to meet— oh, I wanted to say you have to meet Mrs Stubborn, but totally forget that this woman is hurt”, Thayne said loud enough for you to hear.

Lin lifted his eyebrow and look into your face. “Actually my name is Y/N”, you said and didn’t know if you should shake his hand, since he hid them in his pockets.

“She’s more stubborn than you”, Thayne added and Lin grinned. “Go and eat your cookies Thayne”, he said what caused you to laugh.

“Finally someone who knows how to handle him!”, you said grinning and Lin grinned back. “It’s nice to meet you Y/N, I’m Lin-Manuel Miranda, wait I think you already knew this”, Lin said and chuckled to the end.

“It’s nice to meet you too! I’m sorry if I’m just running off, but I have to get ready for the show. I think the show could run without Peggy, but the press wants some pictures of the Schuyler Sisters!”, you smiled and Thayne sighed.

“Lin can you please tell her that she shouldn’t go on stage with a twisted ankle?”, Thayne asked and Lin looked between you two.

“Twisted ankle?”, Lin asked, and you nodded. “A pill, a bandage and I’ll be fine”, you shrugged, but the older men in front of you grimaced.

“Did it once and never again”, Lin said and Thayne grinned. “Chris scolded you after the show”, the younger one said grinning.

“Men just don’t know how to handle pain”, you grinned and Thayne sighed. “Can’t you force her to sit down?”, he asked Lin.

“Y/N is old enough, but I think she should sit down”, Lin simply said and looked into your eyes. His eyes were dark brown and reminded you a bit on the eyes of the teddy bear you had when you were a kid.

“See Y/N? Even Mr Stubborn says you should sit down”, Thayne said and you rolled your eyes. “You both won’t stop me from performing tonight, but if you want to help me you could help me to put the bandage tight on my ankle”, you answered and Thayne sighed.

“Looks like I have to help Mrs Stubborn”, your best friend said and Lin rolled his eyes. “Now nobody is allowed to tell me I’m stubborn”, Lin mumbled and Thayne laughed. “It’s not like you were on stage with fever”, Thayne answered and Lin grinned.

“We see us later and Y/N please take care”, Lin pleaded, and you nodded smiling. “I’m a big girl, I can do this”, you said and Thayne walked with you to your changing room.

You sat down on your chair and were surprised that no one of the other girls were in here. Okay Thayne and you were kinda late, like every time because of goofing around, and because of the special visitors the most would be somewhere and talking.

“Help me with the bandage and after it, we both should get ready”, you said and Thayne nodded. He took the bandage from you and started to bind it around your ankle.

“I’m still thinking that you should put more ice on it and rest”, Thayne said and looked into your eyes. “Thayne you won’t stop me”, you answered stubborn and your best friend shook his head.

“If you start limping on stage I’ll kick your ass”, Thayne said, and you stuck your tongue out. “You should watch that you won’t fall out of your chair during guns and ships”, you answered and smirked.

“I have still a bruise”, Thayne mumbled, and you grinned. “Hey the audience had something to laugh, see it positive”, you said grinning.

“Looks like we have to get ready now”, Thayne said and patted the bandage on your ankle softly. “See you on stage”, you grinned and saw how your best friend shook his head.

“Please take care”, Thayne pleaded. “I have a twisted ankle, not a concussion”, you answered and took your dress for the opening number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all started good into the new week and if you didn’t see the new trailers for in the heights go and watch them now!

“Wash that smirk of your face”, you said when Thayne gave you his I told you face. “You should rest your ankle now and don’t go on stage the next days”, he answered and crossed his arms.

“You really should, but your performance was amazing!”, Daveed said who sat right next to you on the table.

“Thank you”, you smiled at Daveed, and he showed you a big grin. “You’re a female version of Lin”, Chris said and shook his head.

“She’s more Lin than Lin is”, Lexi said who suddenly stood next to the table and Thayne nodded grinning. “That’s true”, he said and laughed. “You both are awful”, you sighed and Lexi laughed and walked to the bar.

“Y/N can’t be me, she never was on stage with fever”, Lin grinned, and you shook your head. “I would never do something what could kill me”, you answered and Thayne chuckled.

“You only kill the others, you literally fell on Michael’s lap this night”, Thayne said and the others on the table laughed.

Your best friend forced you to sit with his friends for a bit. Maybe it was because you were so excited in the last days to meet them.

“I tripped one night and Lin had to catch me”, Jasmine said giggling and Lin grinned. “I remember a lot of hair in my mouth”, he said and grimaced.

You already knew Jasmine and met her a few times, but she never told you about that. “Are there more funny stories about you as Maria?”, you asked and her husband Anthony next to her started laughing.

“There is a real funny story what happened once during the first act”, Anthony said and Jasmine hid her flustered face in his shirt.

“You mean where you both fell on the floor?”, Thayne asked and Anthony gave him a death glare. “You all won’t top Thayne’s disaster”, you grinned. “Oh god no”, Thayne sighed and buried his face in his hands.  
“He tripped and fell on the floor during it’s quite uptown”, you said and everyone started laughing again.

“You fell on the floor during one of the most emotional songs in Hamilton?!”, Lin asked snickering. “Yeah and my knee hated me for this”, Thayne answered.

To be honest everyone on the table drank already some glasses and were in a really good mood. So you weren’t surprised when the most people started to get up when the music started playing to dance.

“Normally I would ask for a dance, but you’re in pain”, Thayne grinned, and you sighed. “Looks like I have to rest”, you answered and frowned a bit.

“I’m getting some drinks for us three, we have to raise a glass!”, Lin said grinning and a bit overexcited. When he left you grinned. “Is it possible that he already drank enough?”, you asked Thayne. “Nah, that’s nothing”, your best friend grinned.

“I shouldn’t leave too late, I hate it to be alone in the subway and I hate caps”, you said and Thayne nodded understanding. “You could sleep at my place if you want, you know I’m living in the near”, Thayne smiled, and you nodded. “Sure I miss the sleepovers”, you grinned.

You looked over to Lexi and Mandy, your sisters for tonight, and saw how literally the whole cast was already drunk.

“Sometimes I think we both are mom and dad for them”, you grinned and Thayne laughed. “Chris is the grandfather, he won’t be drunk”, he said snickering.

“Raise a glass for the awesome performance you both did”, Lin said and put some glasses on the table. You could tell this man was drunk, not at the state that he didn’t know what he was doing, but he was drunk.

“Thayne I think you have to take care of your friend”, you grinned and Thayne shook his head. “Lin is okay, he’s 38 and knows where his limit is”, your best friend answered grinning.

“C’mon you guys cannot let me hang on these drinks”, Lin said, and you rolled your eyes. You took a glass and Thayne did the same, maybe you just wanted to satisfy Lin.

You were surprised after your first sip. The cocktail tasted excellent, and you knew you had to get the recipe for it.

“Since when do you know each other?”, Lin asked after a big sip and Thayne smiled. “I know her since she’s born”, he smiled and Lin nodded. “I used to have a crush on him when I was little”, you chuckled.

Thayne grinned and looped his arm around you. You leaned into the half and smiled happily, to be honest you loved affection, and after you had something with alcohol the urge to lean on someone only grew.

You had a small smile on your face and looked to Lin who eyed you with his dark eyes. “What you’re looking at?”, you asked, and he grinned. “Just tonight about you and secretly writing love letters to Thayne”, Lin said and gave you a stupid grin.

“To be honest she wrote letters, and they were cute”, Thayne chuckled and took a sip of his drink. “I already like her, why did you never invite me to meet her?”, Lin asked, and you shook your head when Lin drank his glass in one big sip.

“Lin a cocktail is there to enjoy”, you laughed and looked up to Thayne. Your best friend shook his head and rubbed his forehead. “He had enough”, Thayne sighed quietly, and you nodded.

“Lin-Manuel Miranda also known as a person who gets drunk after five glasses”, you chuckled. “I’m going to get some water for him”, Thayne said and stood up.

“You want to leave me alone with this drunk Lin?”, you asked grinned. “I’m sure you will handle this, small talk. Hey Lin, tell Y/N how your love life is going”, Thayne grinned and left.

At this moment you wanted to throw a chair at Thayne. Never ask a drunk person about their love life, they will literally tell you their whole life story.

Lin rolled his eyes. “I’m not that drunk”, he mumbled, and you sighed in relief. “I’m glad, as much as I enjoy your company I don’t need to hear the story of a drunk one”, you snickered.

“How’s your ankle?”, Lin asked, and you shrugged. “At the moment it’s okay, could be that the alcohol is helping”, you grinned softly.

“So you’re the drunk one, how’s your love life?”, Lin asked and you both started laughing. “I’m not drunk”, you laughed and finished your drink.

“But really what does your partner say about the fact that you’re making party the whole night?”, Lin asked, and you shrugged. “I’m not in a relationship at the moment”, you said.

“What does your wife or husband say to the fact that you’re here and not with them?”, you asked and Lin smiled softly. “I’m also single”, Lin answered, and you nodded.

Thayne came back and smiled at you both. He gave Lin and you a glass of water and sat down next to you. “I think we should head home later, what do you think?”, Thayne asked, and you nodded.

To be honest you started to feel tired after the drinks you had and everything you wanted was a quiet place.

“I should probably head home too, it’s late, and I’m not the youngest anymore”, Lin grinned and drank his water.

“I think the youngest one of us is most tired”, Thayne said and gave you a playful punch. “As much I hate to agree with you...this one time I have to agree with you”, you sighed and your best friend laughed.

“Lin you want to join us?”, Thayne asked and Lin nodded thankfully. “I’m not in the mood to drive home now”, he said grinning and you three left the bar.

The others were too busy with drinking and dancing, so you didn’t say goodbye to them. Chris waved at you three and smiled.

Finally, outside you took a deep breath. Finally, some air which didn’t smell like sweat or smoke.

“You’re able to walk to my place?”, Thayne asked, and you nodded. “Now you learned your lesson”, Lin said, and you rolled your eyes. “If you don’t want to die in your sleep I would be quiet”, you grinned and Lin chuckled.

You three started to walk in silence, and even you lived in the city that never sleeps it we’re really quiet.  
You yawned softly what made Thayne chuckle.

“Someone has to sleep on the couch”, Thayne informed, and you sighed. “I would love to sleep in your bed, it’s really comfortable”, you grinned and Thayne chuckled. “Okay, looks like Lin gets the couch”, he said and the older one smiled. “Totally okay for me”, Lin said and you three continued your walk.


End file.
